The age of Terror
The age of Terror is a time period in the New and Improved Medici lasting from early 2016 to late 2018. Background A year after Sebastiano Di Ravello is defeated, uprisings and terrorist attacks against the new democratic government by Di Ravello nostalgics start to happen. Almost every town has an uprising or a terrorist attack. The first known one happened in the town of Costa Di Ravello. It was a town that benefited from Di Ravello's rule and thrived, thanks to its name. The uprising was quickly destroyed by Rico and a small force of the New Medici Military. 2016 The towns of Olivio Moro, Ponere and Babica are hit by terrorists between January and February. 92 people died. Most of the terrorists were lone gunmen, which had been supplied by the Black Hand. However, the attack on Babica was a major one. 3 explosions happened near the city centre, killing 43 citizens and injuring hundreds. Rico, the new defence minister of Medici, ordered troops to every single city and town. During the winter of 2016 Citate Di Ravello had a military presence of nearly 1000 soldiers. This however didn't stop the attack on the city occurring in March. 19 gunmen stormed the marina and killed 65 civilians and 14 soldiers. The gunmen were stopped, but civil unrest increased. Rosa Manuela's government had lost most of its trust by the people. The attacks continued throughout 2016. The biggest attack after the Citate Di Ravello one was an attack on Burgoletto. 3 gunmen stormed the city square and put it on lockdown. The new Medician military was poorly trained and lost 5 soldiers trying to stop the gunmen. They were eventually stopped with 45 civilian casualties. The first uprising since the one in Costa Di Ravello happened in May in the town of Bellevia. The Black Hand sent soldiers to help. Unfortunately for the new government the uprising could not be defeated and it spread throughout Prima. It was quenched by Rico and the new Medici military. The law-abiding citizens knew, that if another terrorist attack happened, the army could not stop them. This contributed to the creation of the Medici National Guard. With the help of the National Guard and the Police department the army managed to prevent most terrorist attacks and the nation went through the month of October without an attack. However, the worst was yet to come. New years attacks of 2017 During new year everything was normal in Medici. Christmas had went peacefully without any terrorist activity. There was one arrest made in Vico Tructa, but nothing else happened during the day. At around 11 pm on the 31st December 2016 the bloodbath began. Citate Di Ravello was attacked with a stolen helicopter, killing 200 people including the minister of education, Antonio Tempastes. Rico was called to scene. He destroyed the helicopter with his grappler. However, another event in the town of Manaea happened. 10 gunmen attacked the town, hoping to kill the interior minister Alessia, who was one of the rebellions leaders during the civil war. Alessia was shot twice but survived. During all of these attacks the terrorists were setting up for a major one at midnight. Explosives had been set in every town square in Medici by terrorists disguised as construction workers. Also a small plane was hijacked and loaded with bombs and flown into Perla Est, killing nearly a hundred people and collapsing a house. The bombs were detonated at midnight and killed 1879 people. After the attacks, Rosa Manuela resigned and Rico took her place as the prime minister of Medici. Rico formed the counter-terrorist unit of the military as an attempt to stop the terrorists who became known as the Brown Hand, thanks to them having Black Hand and former Medici military soldiers in them. Rico also started a manhunt to try and find the Brown hands leader. 2017 During 2017 not many attacks occurred. The people knew that Rico was a better and a stronger leader than Manuela leading to less support for the terrorists, since most of them just wanted Rosa out of the helm of Medici. One attack occurred in Albeto Pero, killing 10 people. It was a suicide car-bomb driven into a crowd. It seemed as though Rico's manhunt succeeded and the leader of the brown hand was found. He was found hiding in an abandoned warehouse in Maestrale. He was brought to justice and sentinced to death for leading a terrorist organization. His name was Diego Menendez, a former footballer for the Medician national team. After he was executed attacks increased briefly. An attack in Rondella shortly after the execution killed 15 people and injured 24. The rest of 2017 was peaceful and it seemed as though the great terror was over. 2018 It unfortunately wasn't. Another attack on New Year's Day killed 238 people. The citizens were scared and started flee to Spain and Italy in masses. Rico didn't want the people to leave, so he closed the borders and assured the citizens that the situation was under control. The election was happening later that year. Polls showed that Rico was losing to a hardline Di Ravelloist Umberto Stalioni, who also served as an officer in Falco Maxime during the civil war. Rico belived that he was under control of the Brown Hand after the death of Menendez. Rico and the Medician police department launched an investigation on Stalioni. While the investigation was ongoing, Ricos motorcade was attacked during a visit to Vico Gamba, a town where Rico spent most of his childhood. The gunmen failed to kill Rico who killed them instead. After the attack, Rico fetched a plane to the north and took a boat to the volcano islands. There Rico met Mira, who told Rico all about Rico's father, Miguel and his super weapon. Rico did not want to leave until the elections were over. A few months after the attack, weeks before the election, Stalioni was arrested and his party disbanded. Stalioni was sentenced to life in prison for involvement in terrorism. He would later die in prison after being beat up by former soldiers, who he had treated very harshly. According to one of his soldiers, they were regularly killed after poor performances. Stalioni only evaded capture after changing his name after the war. Weeks before the election Rico announced, that he will not be running, so he could go to Solís and find out more about his father. This put an end to the age of terror. Aftermath After the era of Rico's and Rosa's leadership was over, a new politician from a more liberal party took the helm and formed a government. Medici is still suffering from this age, with many influential figures losing their lives during those years. These include but are not limited to: *The Medician national football team. - Died after their plane was hijacked and crashed. *Georgio Gambioni - An olympic silver medalist in swimming. Died after a raid by terrorists on his mansion in the hills of Citate Di Ravello. *Rosa Manuela - Killed by gunmen in her home in Fortalessa. *Fabricio Tonelli - Chief of the Medician Police force between 2015 and 2017. Was shot during a clash with terrorists in Vinialetta. *General Ramiro Vacetta - Killed after a surprise attack during a small military exercise in Litore Torto. *Admiral Carlos Alberta - Killed by a Molotov thrown in his home in Lantuina. And many more. However, small attacks and murders would still happen for years to come. Medici became the most dangerous country in Europe and curfews are in place for now. The police are poorly equipped after the new government stripped them of funds to focus on social security. Thus, the military has to patrol the streets. This has caused unrest in pacifist towns like Agro where attacks with pocket knives on soldiers are commonplace. Gangs have also formed up and populate mostly eastern Insula Dracon and Southern Insula Striate. The gangs do what you would expect. Smuggle drugs, collect debts and murder people. This lead to The Medician Drug war, which goes on. Gallery Brown Hand.jpg|Brown hand soldiers Category:New and Improved Medici Category:Content Category:Fictional Content for Just Cause 3 Category:Historical events